More Than This
by po1s0nbl1ss
Summary: Who Addison really cheats on Derek with
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: First attempt at a FanFic...Please read and review . Sorry for my summary I'm not so great at that.**

**This is set in New York and Meredith works at Mount. Sinai Hospital with Addison, Mark & Derek. And lastly, I made up the characters Melanie and Lilli. Enjoy & thanks for reading:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to Shondaland**

Addison let out a small moan as a certain blonde intern slammed her against the on call room door. "Oh God Mer!" the redheaded attending yelped as the blonde intern placed hot, feverish kisses along Addison's collarbone. The blonde was quick to discard of the attending's blouse and stared kissing her way down Addison's toned stomach. Meredith slid the redhead's black pencil skirt down her long legs and slowly made a trail of kisses along Addison's inner thigh.

"Please Mer don't tease me!" Addison said in a husky voice as the intern agonizingly slowly moved her finger over the attending's clit.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you baby." Meredith taunted.

"Come on Mer please!" Addison begged.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Meredith declared watching the redhead's eyes darken with lust.

"Just fuck me Mer please!" With that, Meredith slipped two fingers into the redhead's wetness.

"Oh God that feels so good. Don't stop Mer!" Addison cried. The pair was interrupted by the sound of a beeper.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" The redhead growled as she scurried around the on call room in search of her discarded clothing.

"What's wrong honey?" Meredith asked the redhead, which was now frantically in search of her underwear.

"My Jane Doe is having contractions 9 minutes apart, I have to get over there. Where the fuck are my underwear?" Meredith giggled at the attending's frantic search.

"Why are you laughing Mer? It's not funny!" Addison pouted. Meredith smiled at how cute the redhead looked when she pouted.

"Oh whatever! It's not that important. Promise me we'll finish this later." Addison said as she attempted to straighten out her hair.

"I promise." Meredith stated as she got up to give the redhead a kiss before she left.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator at Seattle Grace while reading over her new patients chart. The elevator dinged and just as she was about to step on, Derek walked out of the elevator.

"Hey baby." Derek greeted as he kissed Addison's cheek.

"Hey honey." she replied with the most sincere looking smile she could muster.

"Hey are you feeling alright? You look kind of flushed." The neurosurgeon questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just have a bit of a headache is all."

Addison replied with a reassuring smile. Despite the quizzical look he gave her, he gave her a thin-lipped smile and walked away. Addison exhaled as the elevator doors shut. God she liked the way 'baby' sounded coming from Meredith's mouth so much better. And she liked the way her name sounded coming from Meredith's mouth so much better, and how soft Meredith's touch was, and how Meredith's lips felt on hers and she might even like Meredith more than_ Der- No, no, no. I love Derek he's my husband and I love him and he loves me and I'm happy… we're happy together._ The elevator dinged as it reached her floor and she shook herself of her previous thoughts. She would have to think about that later.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison let out a sigh of relief as she exited the OR. Her Jane Doe had the baby and they were both ok. Addison walked into her office and smiled as she read Meredith's text to her.

**M: Hey sexy…any chance in me fulfilling my promise tonite? ;)**

**A: Hey baby, I'm not so sure… but I'll definitely try:)**

Meredith smiled and a light blush crept onto her cheeks from Addison's term of endearment, which didn't go unnoticed by her fellow intern at Mount Sinai Hospital in New York.

"Ok either you just found out about those really embarrassing pictures of you or you've got the hots for someone." Teased Meredith's best friend at the hospital-Lilli Diaz.

"I do not!" Meredith declared.

"Oh come on Mer. We both know you're lying. Who is it? Mark Sloan in plastics?" Lilli questioned.

"You mean the one who's slept with literally all the nurses." Meredith quickly responded.

"Yeah, I guess man whore isn't really your type. Then who is it?" Lilli watched as Meredith's face turned a bright shade of red and noticed Meredith was staring at something. Lilli quickly followed Meredith's line of vision and watched as a certain leggy, neonatal surgeon strutted into the cafeteria. Lilli watched with her mouth agape as she could clearly see Meredith's blue-grey eyes looking the redhead up and down and mainly focusing on her ass.

"You have a thing for Montgomery-Shepherd?" Lilli practically yelled, causing everyone to turn around and stare at Meredith including Addison who merely looked up from the chart she was reading through her glasses.

_God she looks so hot with glasses on. Why does she have to look so hot with glasses on?_ Meredith thought to herself. "Could you shut up!" Meredith stated more than asked. Now everyone's attention focused from Meredith to Addison who quickly walked away with her coffee and chart in hand and Melanie-the hospital's Peds attending- in tow.

"So you do have the hots for her?"

"I do not!" "Does she like you back? Because judging by the hickey she's sporting on her collarbone, and the one on your neck that you didn't have this morning, I think she does." Shit! Meredith had forgotten about the mark Addison had left on her neck in the on call room earlier that afternoon.

"She's married Lilli! Ever thought her husband gave it to her?" Meredith said defensively.

"Oh come on Mer. Her and Derek haven't had sex since he became head of neurosurgery 2 months ago! Everyone knows that!" Lilli waited for an answer from the blonde intern but when she didn't get one she stated, "Something's going on between you two and I'm figuring it out." And with that, she picked up her tray and left Meredith alone at the table.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison was walking as fast as she could without actually running from the cafeteria.

"Addison! Addie! Hold on!" she heard he friend Melanie saying behind her.

"What Melanie?" Addison questioned harshly.

"What's your problem? Why are you being a bitch to me I didn't do anything! You should be pissed of with that dumb blonde of an intern!" Melanie yelled.

"She's not a dumb blonde! She's smart and she's funny and beautif-" Addison stopped mid-sentence and realized what she'd said.

"Were you just about to call her beautiful?" her friend asked looking extremely perplexed.

"No I wasn't! I don't know what you're talking about." And with that, Addison briskly walked away from her friend to the nearest on call room. Addison shut the door and leaned against it as she exhaled a deep breath. It's not like Meredith wasn't beautiful, because she certainly was, but Addison just couldn't say that because that made all of the feelings Addison had for her real. It wasn't just sex to her anymore and it hadn't been for a while she even thought she might lo-_No, no I cant love her she's the help and I wont be in love with the help. Plus I'm happily married to Derek._ 20 minutes later Addison had cleared her head and convinced herself she was happy with Derek. But deep down Addison hadn't known what happiness felt like for a long time.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**1 week later**

Meredith hadn't spoken to Addison all week. She tried calling and texting but the redhead hadn't answered her calls or responded to her texts. She missed the redhead, on top of being really good in bed, she was beautiful, smart, and funny and Meredith had really started to care about her. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her resident's voice.

"Martinez your with Sloan, Diaz your with Melanie, Turner with Shepherd, and Grey with Montgomery-Shepherd." Lilli looked over at Meredith and raised an eyebrow at whom she would be with.

"Montgomery-Shepherd?" Meredith asked to confirm she'd heard right.

"Yes Montgomery-Shepherd as in Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. Is that going to be a problem Grey?" the dark haired resident asked, putting emphasis on the word 'problem.'

"No ma'am thank you." With that, everyone left the locker room except for Lilli and Meredith.

"Have fun today with Addison." She said sarcastically and left Meredith in the locker room alone.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison mumbled a come in, as there was a knock on her office door. She looked up and was surprised to see Meredith standing in her doorway. Meredith closed the door to Addison's office and sat on the chair in front of her desk. She admired the redhead for a while before finally speaking.

"Look Addison, about the other day in the cafeteria I'm sorr-."

Addison cut her off mid-sentence, handing her the file she was looking over. "Dr. Grey assuming you will be on my services today I need you to check on my Jane Doe in room 415, and after that you may go to the pit as I will no longer need anything."

"Addison." Meredith tried to reason only to be cut off again.

"It's Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd and if you won't be needing anything else I suggest you start on the file." Meredith quickly grabbed the file from Addison's hand and rapidly left the room. She rushed towards the on call room by Addison's office attempting to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Just as she was passing, Lilli looked up from her chart and followed her into the on call room. When she opened the door, her ears were greeted by Meredith's sobs and she saw her sitting on the bottom bunk bawling.

"Hey Mer what happened hon what's wrong?" Lilli asked using her softest voice possible. Meredith straightened up and started to say something between sobs but Lilli couldn't understand her.

"Mer, relax a little I can't understand you." She said handing Meredith the bottle of water she had in her hand. Meredith took a sip and relaxed some before answering.

"Addison," Meredith mumbled.

"What about her Mer?" Lilli asked.

"She wants nothing to do with me." She replied before starting to cry even harder than before.

"Oh Mer honey, its ok." Lilli coaxed scooting closer to her weeping friend and pulling her into a hug.

"No, it's not ok." Meredith said almost inaudibly.

"Yes it is Mer trust me. On to the next one right? Move on." Lilli said a little harshly.

"I can't just move on Lilli!"

"Yes you can." Lilli answered.

"No I can't!" Meredith insisted, yelling it a little louder this time.

"And why the hell not Mer?" Lilli asked a little impatiently.

"Because I'm in love with her Lilli!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who alerted/favorite my story I appreciate it… So I had a hard time writing this chapter because I had lots of scenarios for what I wanted to happen in my head and I'm not entirely pleased with it but regardless R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights to Shondaland **

**Chp.2**

Meredith wasn't upset or hurt anymore, she was pissed. How could Addison just treat her like a slave and be a complete and utter bitch to her?

"Addison we need to talk." Meredith stated as she staggered into the neonatal surgeon's office closing the door behind her. Addison looked up from her files signaling Meredith to speak. God she looks really hot right now. No Meredith keep your head in the game your upset and angry with her. Meredith inwardly coached herself and she tried to push away the arousal she was feeling from the view she had of Addison's cleavage.

"Ok. So talk." Addison stated.

"I am really upset with the way you treated me this morning and you've been ignoring my calls and you haven't replied to a single text of mine." Meredith said, anger evident in her tone.

"Well considering you informed to whole hospital of this thing we have and you made me look foolish,"

God I want to kiss her. Meredith was thinking while Addison ranted on.

"and threatened my integrity in this hospital! I am a double board certified neonatal surgeon,"

She's really hot when she's pissed. Meredith thought on. Before Addison could say anything else Meredith grabbed her scrubs and pulled her closer to her

"Meredith what the hell are you doi-" she was silenced by Meredith's lips on her own, at first she was stiff and unresponsive, but within a few seconds she had her hands tangled in Meredith's blonde hair and her leg in between Meredith's and had Meredith moaning from the pressure on her clit.

"Oh, God Addie!" Meredith moaned as Addison teased her nipples through the fabric of her bra. In one swift motion, Meredith took off Addison's scrub top and bra and straddled her on the couch in Addison's office. She kissed Addison and poured all of her love for the redhead into the kiss which didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

"Mer," Addison tried to focus on the conversation they needed to have and not what the intern was doing with her tongue. "Oh god Mer, Mer stop." Addison insisted. Meredith looked up and Addison could see the concern in her eyes.

"We need to talk, really Mer."

"Um, ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"This thing that we have, what is it exactly?" Addison asked. Meredith could here her voice crack at the end of her sentence, and when she looked over at the redhead tears were cascading down her face.

"Hey baby, why are you crying?" The redhead remained silent.

"Addison honey," Meredith said getting on her knees so Addison would have to look her in the eye, "you can't shut me out you have to talk to me."

"I-I have to go… I have patients to see." And with that the redhead was gone leaving behind a very confused Meredith.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison walked into her once again empty house. This was the third time this week she was here by herself and the other two nights Derek was oblivious to her existence. She changed into her pajamas and called Melanie.

"Hey Mel could you come over?"

"Yeah, Sure." Within the hour there was a knock on Addison's door.

"Hey," Addison greeted her friend with a hug.

"You want a glass of wine?"

"Sure. Thanks." Addison poured the two glasses of wine and handed one to the dark haired pediatric surgeon. "So are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Blondie?"

Addison sighed. "A couple of months ago we were both at Joe's and I'd had a really shitty day and she was drunk and it just happened. And it continued happening and now I think I have feelings for her and I just I don't know what to do anymore because to her its just sex and I have feelings for her now and then there's Derek and its just a mess." Melanie processed her words and after a while responded.

"Has she told you she doesn't want anything more than sex?" Melanie inquired.

"No."

"Okay, so then you don't know that Addie. Does she know how you feel?"

"No, I was going to talk to her and then I backed out and said I had patients or something." Addison giggled at how crazy she must have sounded earlier that day.

"You should talk to her Addison."

"Yeah, yeah I will tomorrow morning as a matter of fact. Thanks Mel." Addison replied feeling substantially better than she had when she first arrived at her home.

"No problem." Melanie said with a smile as she stood to leave. Addison's mind was made up, she would talk to Meredith tomorrow.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews/alerts and for sticking with the story I appreciate it a lot:) I hope this chapter makes up for the last one:) Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing etc.**

**Chp. 3**

Addison's thoughts were swimming on her way to work the next morning. She was trying to think of how she would bring up the fact that she was in love with Meredith later that morning. As she parked in the hospital, she exhaled a breath and stepped out of her car. She walked into the hospital and ordered her usual caramel macchiato at the coffee cart and went to her office. She was debating whether or not to page Meredith so she could talk to her first thing in the morning and decided to send the intern a text.

**A: Good-morning Mer…. I was hoping you could come by my office I kinda have to talk to you**

Addison reread her text and skeptically hit the send button.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith was just changing in to her scrubs when she heard her phone beep. Addison had texted her and wanted to meet in her office this morning. Meredith quickly pulled her scrub shirt over her head and was walking over to Addison's office when she heard a familiar voice behind her call out her name.

"Hey Mer where you going?" She turned around to see Lilli waiting patiently for an answer to her question. Meredith walked closer to her friend and mumbled into her ear,

"Addison wants to talk to me."

"Oh," Lilli paused before she continued. "well look whatever happens I'm here just promise me you won't let her walk all over you again." Lilli pleaded.

"Oh trust me, not gonna happen. No one walks over Meredith Grey." Meredith said lifting the sleeve of her scrubs and showing Lilli her "muscles" before giggling loudly. Lilli laughed and gave Meredith a warm smile as the blonde intern walked out of the door in route to Addison's office.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison straightened out her hair before announcing a "Come in." Addison smiled and took a deep breath when she saw Meredith's thin figure step into her office and close the door.

"Hey," Addison said meekly.

"Hi." Meredith replied with a smile. Addison could feel her stomach do a back flip when Meredith smiled. Everything about the intern made the redhead feel butterflies in her stomach. After a few seconds of awkwardly staring at each other, Addison started, "Look Meredith," The neonatal surgeon was quickly cut off by the intern.

"Addison, I am sick of how you treat me. You walk all over me and I'm done putting up with it." Meredith stated sternly.

"Meredith," the redhead pleaded.

"No Addison I'm done with it. You don't care about me or how you make me feel when you're a complete bitch for no good reason! So this time I'm walking away from you!" Meredith yelled as she filed out of the attending's office. Addison quickly stood up and followed the intern into the still empty hallway.

"Meredith I do care about you!" the attending yelled after her, but the intern continued walking.

"Bullshit Addison!" Meredith quickly replied.

"Meredith, Mer!" Addison called but Meredith still wouldn't stop.

"Meredith I'm in love with you!" Addison yelled down the deserted hallway. Meredith froze in her tracks and turned around to see the redhead with tears pooled in her cobalt eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" Meredith asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I do." Addison said quietly. Meredith walked towards the redhead and linked her hands behind Addison's neck and looked into the attending's blue eyes and whispered,

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Meredith said happily. Addison let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding and let herself melt into Meredith's embrace.

"Really?" Addison asked.

"Really." Meredith replied simply. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and opened the text Lilli sent her.

**L: Where are u? It's almost time 4 rounds!**

Meredith sighed as she looked at her watch and realized it was indeed time for rounds.

"I have to go." Meredith said sadly. She placed a soft kiss on Addison's lips and rested her forehead against the redhead's.

"I love you Addison." Meredith said sincerely. Addison looked up and could see the truth in Meredith's eyes.

"I love you too Mer." Addison replied with tears again spilling down her face.

"Hey, hey! No crying! I'm not that bad!" Meredith said playfully as she kissed away the redhead's tears. Addison laughed at Meredith's comment.

"They're happy tears Mer." Addison clarified.

"Good, because I was starting to worry… We haven't even been together 24 hours and I'm already making you cry." Meredith said jokingly. She kissed Addison once more before rushing to the locker room hoping her resident wasn't there yet.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Once again thank you for alerting and adding my story to your favorites. I recently received a review about my paragraphing which was completely true so I went back and did my best to fix it. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter… R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything etc.**

**Chp. 4**

Meredith entered the locker room with a smile on her face and looking a lot happier than she did earlier which was immediately noticed by Lilli who quickly walked over to her.

"You look happy." Lilli mentioned.

"Well that's probably because I am." Meredith replied sitting on the bench in between the row of lockers.

"May I ask why?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to scream it aloud like last time." Meredith teased.

Lilli let out a slight laugh. "I promise."

"Addison told me she was in love with me." Meredith said with a grin.

"Mer that's great!" Lilli said excitedly.

"I know!" Meredith squealed

"Are you ladies gonna sit there and squeal like teenage girls or are you gonna get to work?"

Meredith and Lilli instantly stood up and rushed to their resident.

"Martinez, your with Melanie. Turner, with Sloan.

Diaz with Montgomery-Shepherd. Grey with Shepherd." The resident stated before walking out of the locker room.

Great, not only do I not get to be with Addison, I have to spend the day with her husband after I just professed my love for her. Meredith thought to herself. She exhaled a breath and went to go find Derek.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Lilli knocked and waited for Addison to respond. When she heard a muffled 'Okay', she entered the attending's office.

"Good-morning Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd" Lilli declared.

"Good-morning Dr. Diaz" The redhead replied with a smile.

"I'm your intern for the day so whatever you need…" Lilli said trailing off.

"Okay, well you can go check on my Jane Doe, and if you could get me the lab results on her baby that would be great."

"Sure thing." Lilli replied starting to walk out of the attending's office. "Oh & Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, if you break her heart I'll break your face." Lilli said with a smile and walked out of Addison's office.

"Jeez, tough crowd." Addison thought to herself before getting back to the file she was reading.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith found Derek shortly after she left the locker room and was now waiting for some labs he had ordered when she saw Lilli walking her way.

"Hey, how are things going with Addison?"

"Good, fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes Mer, I won't be mean to your girlfriend I promise." Lilli said with a laugh.

"Ha, right." Meredith said retrieving the labs Derek ordered. She was kind of flustered by the way Lilli said 'girlfriend'. Addison wasn't her girlfriend. To be honest, she wasn't sure what Addison was… She just knew she was happy that Addison loved her and she loved her back. With that, Meredith got out her phone and sent the redhead a text.

**M: Hey, what's your night looking like? I just got back some labs that Derek ordered and it looks like he'll be here all night. I was hoping maybe we could go to dinner or something?**

Meredith hit the send button and was just about to slip it back in her pocket when she felt it vibrate.

**A: Hi honey, I have a surgery later today but after that I'm all yours;)**

**M: I'll meet you by the coffee cart after my shift then?**

**A: Perfect.**

Meredith put away her phone. She saw Addison at the nurses station getting a chart and couldn't help the smile that came across her face when Addison looked up and waved at her from across the hall. Her smile quickly faded as she saw Derek come down the hall and give Addison a kiss. Apparently she wasn't the only one who notice Addison flinch when Derek touched her as she could see the bewildered look he gave her when he pulled away from the kiss. Meredith started down the hall and overheard a piece of their conversation as she put back the chart she had in her hand.

"I just wasn't expecting it is all." Addison explained.

"Addison I've been married to you for years, I know when you're lying." Derek said.

"I really just wasn't expecting it ok?"

"Ok." Derek said forlornly. Addison gave him a smile but Meredith could tell it didn't quite meet her eyes. Addison started down the hall to her patients room when she heard Derek.

"Addie, we're ok right?" Addison could hear the despair in his voice and immediately felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She turned around and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah… we're ok Derek." Addison said sadly. She and Derek both knew they weren't ok and they hadn't been for a while, but neither of them had said anything and she wasn't going to be the one to point out that their marriage was sinking. She walked away and made a quick turn into the on call room. Meredith handed the lab results to Derek with a smile and dashed after the redhead. Meredith walked into the on call room and sat down next to the redhead that now had tears streaming down her cheeks. Addison rested her head on Meredith's shoulder and let out a breath.

"Meredith, what are we doing?" Addison asked.

"I really don't know Addison… But what I do know is that I love you and that's what matters right?"

Addison nodded.

"We don't have to do something tonight Addie… I understand if you want to go home and figure things out with Derek." Meredith said.

"No Mer I want to do something." Addison reassured the blonde.

"Ok." Meredith said with a smile. She placed a soft kiss on the redhead's lips. Addison wiped her tears and smiled.

"Coffee cart right?"

"Right."

With that, Addison walked out of the on call room. Meredith was still sitting on the bed when Addison came back in a couple minutes later.

"I forgot to tell you something…"

"What?" Meredith asked.

"I love you." Addison said with a smile. Meredith smiled and got off of the bed and pulled Addison into a kiss. The kiss quickly deepened and Meredith slipped her tongue into the attending's mouth. She quickly removed Addison's blouse leaving the redhead in a black lacy bra and her skirt. Meredith wasted no time and slid her hands under Addison's bra and stated teasing her nipples eliciting a moan from the redhead. Just as Addison was about to take off Meredith's scrub top, the door to the on call room opened revealing a wide eyed Mark Sloan staring with his mouth agape.

"Mark!" Addison yelped as she scurried around the room attempting to find her discarded clothing.

"Umm sorry, I thought it was empty." He said quickly before closing the door.

"Shit Mer! He's Derek's best friend he's going to tell him." Addison said worriedly. She threw on her shirt before stepping out of the on call room in hopes of finding Mark. As soon as she stepped out of the door she crashed into Mark who was standing just outside the door.

"What the fuck was that Addison? Now you're batting for the other team? Does Derek know?" Mark fired off questions.

"Its not like that Mark, and no he doesn't know. I was kind of hoping we could keep it that way?" Addison pleaded.

"Was this you replacing me or something?" Mark asked angrily. Meredith heard his comment through the door and was shocked. She didn't know Addison had slept with Mark.

"No Mark I just said its not like that."

"Addison, I was in love with you and you stopped talking to me because I wanted you to tell Derek about us… I was in love with you! And now you just replaced me?" Mark yelled furiously. Luckily for Addison, the hallway was rather empty so no one noticed.

"Mark there was never an us! It was one time! And I'm not replacing you, because I never had feelings for you. And with Meredith, it's different. I think I may love her Mark." Addison said lowering her voice, with tears starting to fall down her face again.

"You really love her don't you Addison?" Mark said quietly.

"Yeah I do." Addison said, her voice just above a whisper. Mark pulled her into a hug and Addison let her tears flow freely.

"I don't think I've ever loved someone like I love her." Addison said. After a while of silence Addison whispered "Mark, I'm scared."

"I know you are baby, it's ok I'm here for you and I won't say anything to Derek.

"You promise?" Addison mumbled into his chest.

"I promise." As Addison's tears started to slow, Mark whispered into her ear, "I love you Addison."

"I know. I know you do Mark."

Addison pulled out of his embrace and gave him a grateful smile. Mark smiled back and started to walk down the hall.

"Hey Mark," Addison called. He turned around and looked at the redhead.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Addie." Mark said simply. And as much as it hurt him to see her be with someone else, he loved her and would always be there for her….no matter what.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reviewing/alerting I'm really glad you guys like the story so far… big thanks to LiveLoveLikeMe for helping me out with the paragraph spacing and as usual please R&R:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything etc.**

**Chp.5**

Meredith let out a sigh as she read Addison's text.

**A: Sorry don't think I can make it tonight **

Meredith was almost positive the redhead was lying but didn't give her a hard time about it. After all, Mark had just walked in on them and she didn't want to give her something else to worry about.

**M: Ok no problem, we can reschedule… How'd it go with Mark?**

After 30 minutes of waiting for a reply she decided she would try to talk to the redhead. Meredith checked her office and found it empty and figured Addison had already left. _"Fine, if she wants space then I'll give it to her."_ Meredith thought and walked out of the attending's office.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison walked into her house and was surprised to see Derek grabbing something out of the fridge.

"Hey honey." Addison greeted him while putting down her purse.

"Hey Addie." Derek replied with a smile.

Addison took off her shoes and walked up the stairs of their house & into their bedroom. She was just putting on a shirt when she felt Derek's arms wrap around her waist and carry her onto their bed. He dropped her on the bed and she let out a giggle.

"Derek honey what are you doing?" she asked in a light tone.

"I only have one night at home and I intend to use it wisely." He replied as he caught her lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and took off his shirt. He started to kiss a trail down her body when he heard Addison let out a whimper and not in a good way.

He looked up at her and she was on the verge of tears. "Addison what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." She replied wiping away her tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine honey." She said with a smile.

Derek resumed kissing his way down her body. He was about to remove her underwear when Addison started sobbing and pushed him away from her.

"Derek, I-I can't." Addison said between sobs, as she scrambled over to her closet to put on a pair of jeans.

"Addison, did I do something wrong?" Derek asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

"No Derek, I just can't. I'm sorry I really am." Addison said hurriedly as she pulled a shirt over her head. Addison watched in horror as she saw the look in Derek's eyes turn from concerned to furious. Before she knew it Derek had her cornered and was yelling in her face.

"What is it Addison? Is there someone else? Are you whoring around on your free time?" Derek yelled. After a moment of silence it dawned on him. "You don't love me any more do you Addison?" he asked.

Addison had never seen him so angry. Derek lifted his hands to run them through his hair and he saw Addison cower and cover her face when he lifted his hands. He immediately stepped away from her.

"Oh my god, Addison you thought I was gonna… Addison you know I would never-"

"Just leave me alone Derek please." Addison cut him off, still crying. She didn't want to admit it, but for a minute she did think Derek would hit her. She quickly ran out of the door to their huge bedroom and started down the stairs with Derek behind her.

"I would never ever raise a hand to you Addison! I can't believe you thought I would hit you Addie." Derek said. Addison was grabbing her purse off of the counter and grabbed her coat on the way out of their Manhattan apartment.

"Addison where are you going?" Derek yelled out of the front door.

"I don't know yet Derek."

"Addie, please come back inside we can talk about this." Derek tried to reason but all he got in reply was the roar of Addison's car engine coming to life as she turned the key in the ignition.

"Addison!" Derek yelled. But Addison was already speeding out of the driveway. "God dammit!" Derek yelled as he slammed the front door closed.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison ended up in front of Meredith's house that was just outside of the city in Brooklyn. She didn't know why she came here Meredith probably didn't want to see her after she had completely ignored the texts Meredith had sent her, but she didn't know where else to go. She took a deep breath, got out of her car and walked up to Meredith's front porch. She rang the bell and waited hoping Meredith wouldn't be too upset.

"Oh my god Addison, are you ok? What happened baby?" Meredith questioned while pulling the redhead into the house. As soon as Addison saw Meredith she broke down and started bawling.

"Addison, what happened?" Meredith asked concerned.

"Derek wanted to have sex and I told him no and I just couldn't do it Mer." Addison said between sniffles.

"Addie did he hurt you because I swear if he made you do anything-"

Addison quickly cut Meredith off. "No, no, no nothing like that Mer he asked me if there was someone else or if I was just whoring around and then he finally realized that I don't love him anymore Mer and the look on his face was just awful." Addison explained quickly.

"Oh Addison, I'm so sorry honey." Meredith said. She pulled Addison's lithe, shaking body into her arms and held her there until she felt Addison's body stop shaking from crying and pulled out of the hug.

"I'm sorry Mer." Addison apologized.

"For what?" Meredith asked bewildered.

"For not answering your texts today… you didn't deserve that."

"Don't apologize… I get it you just wanted some space." Meredith said with a reassuring smile. The two sat in silence for a while until Addison broke the silence.

"Lets go away Mer." Addison declared spontaneously.

"You mean like on vacation?"

"Yeah, like on vacation. What about L.A.?"

"Really?" Meredith exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, Sure. My best friend from med school lives up there. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us." Addison said happily.

"You mean she'll be happy to see you, for all you know she might hate me." Meredith said jokingly.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not the one with intimidating friends!" Addison teased.

"Oh god, you mean Lilli? What'd she say?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"I believe her exact words were 'break her heart and I'll break your face'" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Well I guess you better not break my heart then because I will definitely not take you back with a broken face." Her and Addison both laughed.

"Besides," Meredith said playing with Addison's hair, "I kind of like your face." Addison giggled and kissed Meredith.

"I love you Mer." Addison said while lying with her head on Meredith's chest.

"I love you too Addie."

They stayed lying on Meredith's couch a while longer until Addison said, "We'll what are you waiting for? You've got some packing to do!" Addison said happily.

"What are we gonna do about your clothes? You didn't pack anything."

"I'll stop by my house tomorrow after I call the chief and tell him that you and I will be gone for the rest of the week." Addison said with a grin.

"We're going to L.A.!" Meredith exclaimed excitedly before she tackled the redhead back onto the couch and showered her with kisses.

"Yes we are baby."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who alerted/added this story to their favorites, also thanks for staying with the story please R&R:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chp. 6**

Meredith squealed excitedly as she and Addison pulled into the airport. Addison lifted their luggage out of her car and they walked hand in hand to security. Meredith watched in amusement as she saw Addison struggle to take off the strappy wedges she wore to the airport.

"I bet your wishing you would have listened to me and worn flip flops." Meredith teased, putting her hand around the redhead's waist as they waited to go through the metal detector.

"Pretty much." Addison giggled.

They stepped through separately, and after putting back on their shoes, headed to their gate.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get something to drink you want something?" Addison asked, retrieving her wallet from her bag.

"No I'm good thanks." Meredith replied with a warm smile.

Meredith was lost in her thoughts about her future with the redhead when a deep voice interrupted her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?" A man with brown hair and light eyes asked the intern. Meredith laughed and before she could correct him, he changed the subject.

"So where you flying?" the man asked.

Just as she was about to answer his question, her phone fell out of her hand and she stood to get it. The man before her grabbed it first and handed it back to her. Now that they were both standing, Meredith could tell he wasn't as tall as he seemed.

"Sorry." Meredith apologized.

"No worries." He handed her a business card and introduced himself as Chris. A few gates away, Addison witnessed the whole exchange and walked back over to Meredith. Addison swiftly pulled Meredith in by her hips and the two exchanged a steamy kiss complete with Meredith's hands tangled in Addison's red locks. Chris stood there wide-eyed, looking at the couple. By the time Meredith pulled out of the kiss, she was out of breath.

"Chris, this is my girlfriend Addison." Meredith said with a smile. Addison gave him a thin-lipped smile and a glare that could burn a hole through his head.

"Um n-nice to meet you." Chris stuttered while rubbing his neck nervously. Addison just continued glaring at him. "I should go, but it was nice to meet you."

"You too." Meredith replied, as she watched the dark haired man scurry off. "Look at you getting all protective." Meredith said with a smile as she pulled Addison down onto her lap and kissed along her neck.

"I was not." Addison defended

"You were too."

"What, I can't just kiss my girlfriend without a reason?"

Meredith smile disappeared as the question that had been eating her alive popped back into her head. _What were they?_ Meredith pushed the question out of her head much like she had been doing the entire week. She knew she and Addison would have to discuss it eventually but right now, she just wanted to enjoy having the redhead in her arms.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison smiled as she looked over at Meredith who was now asleep next to her. Addison was never able to sleep on planes, instead she used it as thinking time-which she didn't often get considering, that due to her job, she often had to make quick decisions. She thought about how happy Meredith made her and about a future with the blonde. She wondered if they would stay in New York or if the blonde wanted kids.A robotic voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She realized it was the pilot announcing that they were about to land. She looked over at Meredith who was sleeping peacefully. She hated to wake the blonde but she had to.

"Meredith, honey." Addison said softly as she stroked Meredith's cheek with her finger. She watched as the blonde stirred slightly and made herself comfortable once again.

"Mer, baby we're here." Addison giggled at the baby t-rex noise Meredith made when she stretched and watched as the intern's grey eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." Meredith said with a groggy smile.

"Its 7 o'clock at night Mer." Addison smiled as Meredith's smile turned into a pout.

"Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?"

Addison smiled before she captured Meredith's lips in a soft kiss.

"Much Better." The two laughed before they stood to get off the plane. Addison rifled through her purse for her phone, while Meredith attempted to retrieve their luggage from the overhead bin.

"Was two suitcases of shoes really necessary Addie?" Meredith said impatiently.

"Let me get them Mer." Addison smirked as she easily pulled down the suitcases.

"Well you have a height advantage." Meredith defended petulantly.

Addison smiled at Meredith's childish manner and dragged her to the baggage claim.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith traced circles along Addison's arm and watched as the redhead read a book.

"You're beautiful Addison." Meredith stated simply.

The redhead removed her glasses and looked at the intern. "Thanks Mer, but my hair is a mess, I'm in pajamas and-"

Meredith cut the redhead off. "Don't shrug it off Addison!" Meredith said, the anger in her voice growing with each word."You're beautiful with your hair a mess and with pajamas on and in jeans, and in a skirt, and in everything. You're always beautiful and god damn Derek for ever making you feel like you weren't!"

Addison gulped and stayed quiet for a while. "Well it shouldn't be a problem anymore…I'm divorcing him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for your reviews/alerts etc. So I pretty much know where I'm going to take the story from here and it should be about 3 to 4 more chapters but I'm thinking of making a sequel so please let me know what you guys think:) R&R**

**Chp. 7**

Meredith stroked Addison's hair absentmindedly as the redhead slept. After Addison had told Meredith she was getting a divorce, she started to cry and snuggled into Meredith's chest and here she was, asleep in Meredith's arms. Meredith looked over at the clock beside the bed that read 10:30 am. They were supposed to meet Naomi at one for lunch but to be honest, Meredith was perfectly content where she was now. She felt Addison shift in the bed and watched as the attending pulled the covers over her face. Meredith smiled and figured Addison wasn't much of a morning person. Meredith pulled the sheet away and straddled the redhead in their bed.

"Good-morning!" Meredith exclaimed as Addison wrinkled her nose and threw her arm over her eyes. "Addie, its 10:30 already, we have to meet Naomi at one and I want to spend time with you before we leave."

Addison sighed and removed her arm from her face. "Morning."

She said with a smile. Meredith leaned down and kissed her before she sprung off the bed. "Mer! Where are you going?"

"To get dressed…we're going to the beach." Meredith said, before she disappeared into the bathroom.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith and Addison spent most of their morning on the beach before they came back to their hotel room to get ready to see Naomi. Meredith grinned as she saw Addison step out of the closet in a gorgeous dark blue dress that stopped a couple inches above the redhead's knees.

"Wow, you look great Addison."

"As do you." Addison replied with a smile.

Meredith smiled and took Addison's hand in her own as they walked out of the door. They reached the lobby and Addison grinned from ear to ear as she saw Naomi by the hotel door.

"Nae!" Addison exclaimed happily as her dark haired friend pulled her into a hug.

"Addison! I missed you!"

Meredith stood awkwardly next to Addison as her and Naomi exchanged a hug.

"Oh, Naomi this is Meredith, Meredith Naomi." Addison introduced the two. Naomi gave Meredith a hug and they left to lunch.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The afternoon was spent mostly catching up and Naomi didn't ask many questions about how Addison knew Meredith and why she was with her. Naomi dropped them off at their hotel and they went to catch the elevator.

"Ok, so were going to go upstairs and your going to take a very dirty shower with me and then your going to get dressed in something cute but casual and I'm taking you somewhere. Ok?" Meredith told Addison as they stepped into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Addison questioned

"I can't tell you."

"Fine." Addison feigned a hurt expression. Meredith nudged her playfully and they stepped off the elevator. As soon as Addison opened the door to their room, Meredith pushed Addison against the wall and started kissing her feverishly. Meredith unzipped the redhead's dress and pulled her over to the bed. Meredith pinned her hands behind her and started kissing her way to the attending's bra.

"You're wearing way to many clothes." And with that, Addison flipped Meredith over and started to undress her. Addison took off Meredith's bra and took one of Meredith's nipples in her mouth and bit down lightly earning a moan from the intern while she slowly slid her hand down Meredith's body and let her fingers dance over the hem of her underwear. She slid her fingers under the lace material and moved them over Meredith's slick folds.

"Addison please." The intern said with a whimper. Addison started to move her thumb over Meredith's clit while she slipped two fingers into her. "Oh Addie don't stop!" Meredith yelped. "More please Addison!" The redhead slipped a third finger into Meredith and the intern moaned loudly. "Oh my god Addison!" The blonde came screaming Addison's name. Addison slipped her fingers out and licked off Meredith's juices.

"Guess I should go get ready." The attending said with a smug smile as she strutted over to the bathroom

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison stumbled as Meredith guided her through the sand.

"Mer!"

"That was your own fault, I said casual and you wear four inch heels!" Meredith defended. Addison rolled her eyes behind the blindfold Meredith had placed over her eyes. "Ok." Mereditn said with a smile as she untied the blindfold.

"Oh my god, Meredith its beautiful." Addison said as she stared in awe at the gorgeous set up in front of her. Meredith had set up a picnic on the beach for the two complete with candles and wine. The intern gestured toward the blanket and they sat together. "Okay, as you know I can't cook to save my life so I apologize for the shabby, not so Forbes-Montgomery meal." Meredith said shyly as she took out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Addison giggled and gave Meredith a soft kiss. "Peanut butter and jelly sounds great." The pair spoke for a little but mostly watched the dark blue waves crash against the shore in front of them.

"Close your eyes." Meredith declared.

Addison looked at her curiously, "Why?"

"Just do it." Meredith rifled through the picnic basket and pulled out a small Tiffany's bag and placed in Addison's hands.

"What's this for Mer?"

"You."

"Oh, Meredith you really didn't have to. This must've cost you a fortune!"

"I know… I wanted to" Meredith said honestly.

Addison removed the tissue paper from the bag and opened the jewelry box. Inside was a rose gold heart with an 'A' in diamonds. "Mer it's beautiful, I love it! Meredith, really you shouldn't have."

"To late now right?" Meredith said with a smile.

"Thank you Mer, I love it." Addison said pulling her into a hug. She gave her a kiss and Meredith clipped the clasp behind Addison's neck. Addison snuggled into Meredith's chest "I love you Mer."

"I love you too Addison."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please review:) I know I didn't do such a great job of describing the necklace so here's the link, just insert the symbol where I write it in parenthesis.**

***All together:**

**http:(slash)(slash)**www**.**tiffany**.**com**(slash)**Shopping**(slash)**Item**.**aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP05417&mcat=148204&cid=287465&search_params=s+5-p+18-c+287465-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews as always…This will be the last chapter of the story but I will be writing a sequel to it… I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it:)**

**Chp. 8**

"I can't believe it's already been a week." Meredith said sadly as the couple got into the taxi that was waiting for them outside of the hotel.

"I know."

After a while of driving in silence, Meredith noticed Addison's shoulders were tense and her jaw was clenched.

"Hey are you ok?" Meredith asked as she squeezed Addison's hand.

"No, no I'm not…" Meredith could see tears well in Addison's eyes. She quickly put her arm around the redhead and pulled her in. "I'm scared Mer."

"I know you are honey."

"I've been with him for most of my life and as soon as I get back to

New York, that's all done…He and I are done all of the holidays we spent together, birthdays…all of it. And it's not that I don't want to be with you, because trust me I do, but even if I'm not in love with him I still care about him and I don't want him to get hurt." Addison said as tears started trickling down her face.

"I'll stay with you until he gets home so you don't have to be alone."

"Ok…thanks Mer."

The car ride went silent after that, until Meredith spoke.

"Promise me you're not doing this for me… This has to be for you not for me Addison."

"I promise."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison took a deep breath as she stepped out of her car and unlocked the door to her apartment with Meredith by her side. Meredith helped Addison bring her luggage upstairs, and they threw themselves onto Addison's bed.

After a few minutes of silence, Meredith brought up what had been bothering her for a few weeks. "So I have to talk to you."

"Ok." Addison said as she turned to face Meredith.

"Last month, I was offered a job in Seattle and they said I had until next week to decide…. And I'm taking it."

"You're leaving to Seattle?" Addison asked in disbelief.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could see each other on the weeken-"

Addison quickly interrupted her. "Seattle's all the way across the country Meredith!" The redhead said furiously as she jumped out of the bed.

"Yeah I know but-"

"But what Meredith? You're just gonna leave the fucking state? Leave your friends? Leave me?" Addison's voice cracked at the end of her sentence and she could feel tears prick her eyes.

"I wouldn't be leaving you Addison!" Meredith defended as she too stood from the bed.

"Yes you would be!"

"Why are you being so hard-headed Addison?"

"I am not being hard-headed! I'm sorry I don't want you to get a job across the fucking country!"

"Well I already took the fucking job Addison! You don't get to tell me what to do or where to go you're not my fucking mother!" Meredith yelled back, but as soon as she said it she instantly regretted it.

Addison gulped at what Meredith had said to her.

"Addison I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"Get out!" Addison told her with her tears streaming down her face.

"Addison,"

Meredith walked over to her and was about to pull her into a hug when she heard the words that broke her.

"It was just sex, so leave…. You can't fix anything because there wasn't and isn't anything." Addison said, her eyes stoic. She knew it wasn't true but it would just make everything easier if it was, so she said it. Addison watched as Meredith's features crumpled and tears fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped them and ran down the stairs as fast as she could and sprinted out of the door onto the busy street in front of Addison's apartment and hailed a cab.

"Brooklyn please." Meredith told the cab driver.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just fucking perfect." Meredith said as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison paced around her bedroom with tears clouding her vision as she scrolled through the contacts on her phone. She didn't know who she was going to call but she knew she just couldn't be alone right now. She called Melanie and got her voicemail. She was scrolling through her contacts for the second time when she called the person she knew would be there for her…no matter what.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Addison what's wrong?" Mark asked worriedly as he walked into the master bedroom to find Addison a crying heap.

"Meredith and I got into a fight." Addison answered between sobs. Mark pulled her into him so that she was crying on his chest.

"She's moving to Seattle Mark!"

"Oh Addie, I'm sorry."

Mark's only answer was more sobs from the redhead. "Addison look at me," he said as he brought her chin up with his finger. "Its gonna be ok. Meredith was crazy to leave you. I would've never left you your beautiful, and your smart, and you're a kickass surgeo-" Mark was cut off by Addison's lips on his. He knew that she would end up regretting it but he had just missed her so much lately that he was definitely not going to stop her. If Addison wanted sex to make her feel loved then he would give it to her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Derek was on his way home from work and hadn't known where Addison had gone. He talked to the chief and he said she would be out the rest of the week so he was hoping she would be home by now especially because of the stack of divorce papers she left on their bed before she left. Derek parked his car in the spot where he always did and was surprised to see Addison's car. He made his way to the door of the apartment and opened the door.

"Addison?" Derek called out but got no reply. He made his way upstairs and was shocked when he saw his best friend on top of her. Addison quickly shoved Mark off of her.

"Derek, Derek you cant do this" Addison said desperately as he grabbed a handful of her clothes and started going down the stairs with them. "We have to talk about this, you have to give me a chance to explain! Wait what are you doing? What are you doing with my clothes Derek?" Addison said frantically as Derek continued down the stairs. "It was one time! I know that's what people say I know that's what always gets said, it was just, I don't even know how it happened. I don't know what I was thinking! It was just, he was here. He was here!" Addison explained rapidly as she chased him down the stairs.

"Screw my best friend and all you can say is he was just here?" Derek asked furiously. "Get out."

"No."

"Get out."

"No, No I'm not going!"

"Get out of my house now!" Derek shouted.

"No. I'm holding my ground." Addison said as she sat on one of the stairs and grabbed onto the post. "I'm holding my ground, we don't quit! We have to work-"

Derek cut her off as he pulled her off the step. "Get out."

"What are you doing?" Addison asked through tears. "Derek, no!" Addison yelped before Derek threw her out into the rain. He held the door closed as Addison cried outside. After a few seconds, Derek finally opened the door and looked at Addison who had tears streaming down her face and was now drenched from being outside.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You have to give me a chance." Addison said through tears as she went to hug Derek. "You have to give me a chance to show you I'm sorry. I'm sorry ok." Addison apologized as Derek pulled out of her embrace and put her at an arms distance before he closed the door.

"I'm gonna go, you stay I'll get my clothes in the morning."

"No, no, no, no, we can survive this Derek. We can survive this we're Addison and Derek"

"I can't look at you. I look at you and I feel nauseous. I just…." Derek said trailing off. "We're not Addison and Derek anymore."

"If you go now, if you go now we're not gonna get through this. If you go now, we don't have a chance, we don't have a chance. If you go now, if you go," Addison was cut off by the door closing after Derek walked out. She didn't want to be with Derek and not even with Mark. The only person she wanted was Meredith, and Meredith was gone too.

**Author's Note: So that's the end of my story:) Thanks for reading! The last part between Derek/Addison was taken from Grey's season 3 episode 1.**

**Just in case you were confused, Meredith/Addison were my backstory to that scene. The plan was to have had Addison cheat on Derek with Meredith but just get caught with Mark not Meredith so that it would fit with the actual Grey's storyline.**


	9. Important-Author's Note

Author's Note: Hi readers, so I know I haven't updated this story and that it says complete, but a while ago someone posted a review saying that the ending didn't make much sense and I was reading it over today and I don't like the ending too much. So, I was thinking of combining More Than This and the sequel-It Must Be Fate with some additional chapters in between the two stories to tie up some loose ends and to continue writing from there. So please let me know what you guys think.

Thanks,

Hailey


End file.
